A Mouse in a Cheese Trap
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: Professor Mikage has proposed a trial for the 'prototype' for Black Rose Duelists, but what happens to those who fail...?  Black Rose Arc  OC/Mikage


Time: Saturday, 12 March 2011

You stare and cry as the chairman watches, unconcerned and aloof. Mikage alone knows your deepest darkest secrets. The head knows the burdens of your heart, how to unleash the dark dismal sins that had entrapped you since the very beginning. You continue to sniffle as the chairman writes something down into his notes, presumably addressed to Chairman of Ohtori and he states 'continue' in that same monotone intonation. So you reveal to him all of your burdens, how it felt to be an outcast, how life had made you what you were, a former shell of yourself, pretending to the students of the world the unshuttered mask of serenity that you held upon your face. The professor looks at you quizzically, Mikage asks of your favour as the escalator doors enclose upon you, and you shudder as he states in that same emotionless voice, "There is no other path but to go forwards, Carmelia, the path had already been set since the very beginning, you must go further, go deeper into your own sordid thoughts." Mikage's smooth voice sounds reassuring, calm even. But you sense that it is not that which makes you claustrophobic. It was that wooden chair that had invitingly caused to have no other option, that oaken iron-maiden that forces you to sit down. An anachronistic loudspeaker drones the words which cause you to shut your ears out of the harsh intonations, but you wept silently, though there is no one to see your tears. It was a terrifying experience which causes you to feel a slight vertigo.

Professor Mikage glares through the transparent one-way mirror installed through the escalator shaft, his plan was working perfectly. He was in control, not the pathetic student. Mikage could sense the huntress emanating from the student, all of the perfectly futile angst, the passionate wringing of the wrongs committed, the pure waterfall of grief. And this made him neutral, a grim smile- a swift glance at the oppression and he delighted in the untold mockeries the student bodies got up to while he was not counselling, a brief look at the hectic student life outside the closeted world of technology and boredom when he was typing away at his out-dated computer. He heard the Ends of the World whisper salacious droplets of gossip into his untouched ears, beads of diluted worldly poison: _"Is the dismayed student the one to succeed when male Black Rose Duellists did not?"_ Emotionless Mikage answered with his own thoughts, _"The first prototype had been prepared, we must succeed with our dilemma, watching others fall as we once did fell."_

A swift glance and the deed was done, the doors reopened and the surprised student walked upon the opened shaft, the drafts of fresh air gushing in, gasping at the sight. You were disorientated, alarmed and confused as the albino Professor hands you a fresh shining sword of Hatred, glistening in the threaded sunlight, his indoor eyes glaring at the clouds above. He was chanting something important that rang in your ears of silent malice, "The Rose-Bride must be purified for your transgressions, your unordained route had been prepared, Carmelia Houston. If you succeed in your thankless task, yet more others will follow in your path." You were shocked beyond disbelief, protesting even as he presses the shining Sword of Hatred within your firm hands, "This is crazy, weird... Why did you want me to do so?"  
But his gaze had an almost hypnotic effect and you lapse into a catatonic state, unaware of your actions for awhile.

When she re-awakens, Carmelia found herself heading down a passageway, unmindful of the other students chattering away. You wonder briefly, whether you were just a tool for Mikage, but as you try to resist, you were in for a shock. You were unable to alter your route, brooding on all the hateful things others had committed upon you. Carmelia cries a bit as she remembers how the newcomer of the class, had thought the counsellor would solve everything, but he had her cornered and trapped like a mouse in a cheese-trap. Your hand shakes briefly, but your grip was firm upon the sword of Hatred. Questions flutter in your mind: What were you doing? This was beyond belief, you did not even approve of 'flaying' another innocent, another student from your dorm that you had cornered.


End file.
